


Perfect For Me

by CarnalCoast



Series: CarnalCoast VictuuriWeek [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Self-Esteem Issues, Victuuri Week 2017, day three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnalCoast/pseuds/CarnalCoast
Summary: Instagram comments make Yuuri feel self-conscious; Viktor makes Yuuri feel loved. [Victuuri Week 2017 Day 3: Dreams (Reassurance/Doubt)]





	

Laying on his side of the bed and scrolling through Instagram comments absentmindedly, Yuuri yawned. Normally he didn’t have enough time to read comments, but he was currently waiting for Viktor to get done in the shower—he didn’t feel like falling asleep without his lover tonight—and had nothing better to do. The faint pitter-patter of the shower served as relaxing background noise, and he blinked his eyes slowly.

All exhaustion left his body when his eyes found a particular comment, posted underneath a photo of he and Viktor which his impulsive fiancé had posted yesterday.

**Does Viktor actually find this guy attractive?**

Frowning slightly, he paused and hovered his thumb over the area which would display replies to the comment. What did this person mean? The picture was just one of him and Viktor looking into the camera, Yuuri laying in his fiancé’s arms with their entangled fingers and rings visible. It was a bit mushy, yes, but you could only see down to the middle of their torsos. There was nothing offensive about it.

After a moment of hesitation, he viewed the replies and was greeted with more comments that made him purse his lips.

**Ikr... Look at how chubby his arms are. How is he a figure skater?**

**What a fat pig lol**

**Viktor could do wayyyyy better smh !!!**

**Who would wanna fuck that lol their sex life must be abysmal**

Taking a short breath, he forced himself to stop reading and put his arm over his eyes. He willed back the tears prickling at his eyes; there was no way he could let this get to him… He’d seen it before, hadn’t he? It was the internet. Of course, people would be rude—ruder than those in real life. But still… He already felt self-conscious enough, and seeing this…

He lifted his arm away, staring at the ceiling. The shower, still running. There were some nice comments too, he’d seen, defending him.

**I don’t see how their love life is any business of yours :/**

**Y’all are so immature**

**What!! They’re both hot!!! He’s not fat at all wtf**

Those made him feel better—to know that Viktor had some fans who would stick up for him was relieving. He closed his eyes, trying to focus on those kinder words. Maybe then the rapid beating of his heart would slow.

So focused on calming himself down, Yuuri didn’t notice the absence of the shower’s sound until Viktor was standing over him, in his bathrobe with his hair still damp. Before Yuuri could speak, Viktor questioned him calmly with concerned eyes.

“Everything okay, Yuuri?”

As usual, Viktor noticed that something was amiss but would patiently wait for Yuuri to divulge it in his own time. Yuuri sighed, rubbing his eyes in preparation. His fiancé was too good to him. He could feel the love and care coming off from him in waves.

“I’m… I’m fine, Viktor.” He tried to keep his voice calm as he answered, and though quiet it was, the shakiness was still there when he said _fine._ Because he wasn’t quite fine. Almost there, but not quite, demeaning insults still running through his mind.

Spying the phone limply held in Yuuri’s hand, screen up, Viktor’s brows furrowed. He didn’t need to read too closely to understand; he’d seen it before. “Are you reading Instagram comments? _Solnychka_ …”

Shivering as he always did when his fiancé called him that, Yuuri only nodded, throat closing on him. As soon as he did, Viktor sighed— _is he disappointed in me, oh gosh—_ and took the phone from his barely-there grasp, setting it on the bedside table and lowering himself to the bed. Naturally, Yuuri followed into his embrace, resting his head on his lover’s neck and feeling thankful that he didn’t need to cry. When Viktor’s hands carded through his hair and rubbed his neck comfortingly, Yuuri sighed and allowed himself to relax.

“...You know it’s not the best idea to do that, Yuuri,” his fiancé admonished softly, and Yuuri bit his lip in response. He didn’t _mean_ to, he just…

“…I know,” he mumbled back, ducking his head further down until Viktor’s hand kept him from disappearing. Of course.

“They’re jealous. You stole me away from the world, remember? They’re spiteful. You’re so much higher above them, _lyubov moya_ —“

Yuuri knew that his lover was trying to pull out _that_ Yuuri—the confident one, the sexy one who winked and bit his lips and smirked at pain. But he wasn’t there, not tonight. He interrupted Viktor, gripping the side of his robe in frustration.

“How can you say that? I’m—I’m chubby and unattractive and—“

“You _know_ that’s not true, Yuuri,” Viktor suddenly rolled them over, hovering above him and forcing eye contact. He gazed so intensely, and Yuuri immediately closed his mouth. “You’re the _sexiest_ human being I’ve ever had the pleasure of witnessing—everything about you—“ He darted down, ghosting his lips over Yuuri’s neck and sending shudders down his spine and to his toes. “Your skin, your smile, your waist and thighs and _ass_ —“ Here he grabbed at said parts of Yuuri’s body, eliciting gasps. Overwhelming, but endearing. Already, the insults were faded into the past.

“And _I love it._ I love _you,_ everything about you.” Hushed, Viktor finished with a well-deserved kiss to Yuuri’s lips, and Yuuri quickly reciprocated, grasping at his neck and torso. He hadn’t known how much he’d needed this. Their tongues met, but not sloppily—it was slow, and Yuuri let out a muffled giggle when Viktor licked into the ticklish roof of his mouth. As if the laughter set him free, all of his sadness escaped him.

With a few more shorter kisses, Yuuri not really wanting to ever let go, they pressed their foreheads together and rubbed noses. After a few seconds of lovely silence, both relishing in the feeling of skin pressed together, Viktor whispered, “Better?”

“Mhm… I don’t know why they got to me. It’s just silly—stupid... There were quite a few comments defending me, as well.”

“Well, those are my real fans.” Viktor smiled, and Yuuri matched him, running his hand through his slightly damp hair. Just out of the shower, he looked most beautiful, he thought. Viktor continued, “Besides, it’s understandable that you are upset. It’s not silly. We’re all allowed to feel self-conscious sometimes. It doesn’t mean those self-conscious thoughts are the _truth_ by any means; it’s just how brains work. You’re okay, babe.”

Yuuri nodded, curling into him again. He was right. Memories flew through his head, of Viktor feeling the same way, and him providing comfort, their current roles reversed. Though those moods were never spiked by some comments online—rather, it was always from inside, from Viktor feeling he wasn’t good enough for Yuuri, for his career, for the world. Yuuri always made sure to dispel those thoughts from his mind when that happened, because it just wasn’t _true_...

_“You **know** that’s not true, Yuuri.”_

“I understand…” Yuuri whispered, lifting his head slightly to press a soft kiss on Viktor’s neck. “I love you, Viktor. You’re perfect. So perfect for me.”

The other man didn’t answer at first, his only reaction to clench his hand into Yuuri’s hair, before whispering back, “You’re perfect, Yuuri.”

After a few seconds of silence, Yuuri teased, trying to lighten the mood, “If what you say is true, we make quite an attractive couple.” Viktor’s eyes glinted in kind.

“It _is_ true, and we _do._ The most attractive couple, if I may say.”

“…Thank you for making me feel better, love.”

“I love to, Yuuri.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! <3 (find me on tumblr @yasuhomo !)


End file.
